The Only Hope
by Skye Volkes
Summary: REWRITING.
1. 4 years Earlier

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, Not even this storyline/plot. This actually belongs to MCA. I own...Karo ****Piercen****, Kain Staria, and Kora Staria. Everythin****g**** else, I DO NOT OWN.**

**Note: Kal Ancalas and Master and Chief and Arbiter, Please don****'****t mind, ****I****'m basing this off of both your stories. Though I will make it a little different.**

The four wise men were searching all of Scania for a Karo Piercen, one of their top GMs. She had gone missing a few months earlier, and with the trouble of Crimson Blood coming up, they were in a stump. Karo had taken Kain Staria and his older brother Kora with her.

"Where could she be?" Athena mumbled as the four wise men took their seats in the GM HQ.

"Dont worry. Karo is a GM, she's in her own class. The Savior is the ultimate class. Even Crimson Blood can't beat it." Grendal said assuring Athena as he sat down.

The four were having a conference to decide if they should send some of their best students to find her and the two others. They had decided WHICH were going to go, but not when. Two were Zeraion Phoenix and Rysdale Tales. The latter because when she was younger, Tales was her best friend, after Kora.

**-Karo's P.O.V-**

I was worried. Not just plain worried, but about someone. His name was Kora Staria. He had left for Crimson Blood, leaving me with only one Jr. Master.

'With the knowledge of Last Heroes he has, he could tell where the citadel is...We need to change the location!' I thought worriedly.

Korathan Lindarim Staria was an important guild member. He was one of the best fighters, tying with Me, Catty and the alliance master, Sarthe. With what he knows of the Last Heroes alliance (1), he could destroy us to get what he wants.

"Karo, What now?" a confused Kain questioned while sharpening his blade.

"I don't know, but we need to find Kora or one of the Four wise men. Only they can help us now..." I said worriedly, though masking her worry quite expertly.

They were on their way to raid Zakum for about the 15th time this month. Kora was the one who would back them up in a pinch, killing an arm when they needed it dead. He was the best man to bring, but since he had left to the dark side, the two had to struggle with their weekly visits.

"Maybe today we'll go to Pianus." Karo inquired.

"Nah, I wanna go to Zakum. I want a Dragon Faltizan." Kain said, hurrying.

"Alright..." Karo said grimly.

**Short, Yes, but the best I've written for now.**

**1. Last Heroes is a random alliance I made.**

**PS: I made up the class Savior.**


	2. Present Time

**Disclaimer: Ryden MIGHT come up, or at least his name would be mentioned, but I'm not so sure. Yet again, I own almost nothing from most of the characters.**

They were on their way to snipe down Zakum alone...or that's what they thought.

Another party was in, but Karo almost instantly recognized them. It was Luna Karan, Linagun Nororu, Catty Azure and Sarthe Mionette.

The mentioned party was having a bit of trouble concerning that Zakum was waving his arms franticly.

"Inferno!" Karo yelled and she shot a plume of fire at the monolith. "Damn, was it this hard before?"

"I don't know, Ligun, Luna, How're you holding up there?" Sarthe called out while making sure the beast didn't catch him in the chest.

"Could be better Sarthe!" Ligun called. "Combo Attack!"

Finally, after about 10 screams of "Combo Attack", "Strafe!" and about 25 screams of "Heal!", They had beat him. Kain had gotten the Dragon Faltizan he wanted, Sarthe had gotten a Dragon Kreda, Luna got a Dragonfire Revolver and Ligun got a Dragon Claymore.

"So where are you headed now Karo." Luna questioned. "Probably traveling again?"

Karo was a traveler from the icy cold plains of El Nath. She, along with Kora and Kain, had grown up knowing Rene, Robeira, Tylus, Arec and Pedro.

"I think me and Kain are going to stay, undercover, at Henesys for awhile. I'll still be leading Silent Sound, but I have to lay low for a bit." Karo answered sheepishly.

"Smart." Sarthe said plainly. "Like that's not going to backfire."

"Shut it Sarthe." Kain said, obviously annoyed.

The two said their goodbyes and took leave, rushing back to Orbis via Orbis tower scrolls and climbing on the ship at Sixtopia Station. They sat down in the hold and started playing Omak.

-?'s POV-

'Man, I need to stop pushing myself so hard…I'm not going to become a bowman if I don't learn patience and how to take a break' I thought to myself bitterly. I was level 9 and I was 11 years old. I was a little under leveled, but that would change soon enough.

Whoosh! The familiar rush of leveling had come. I was finally level 10. I rushed back to my house in Lith Harbor and told my mom I was going to become an archer. She gave me Mesos to get a ride there since the monsters were tough.

I rushed into Athena's home and asked to become an archer.

"You seem ready." Athena commented. "What's your name?"

"It's L-lurin..." I stuttered out.

Athena grasped my hand and chanted something. "You are an archer. It is not easy being one."

"I know and I accept it." I said confidently.

I left the tree house and ran towards the armory. I bought a blue war bow, green and brown archer tunic and a warm green hat. As I looked in the mirror, I decided I looked a bit more handsome then I used to be.

I rushed out onto the grassy plains and started shooting with Arrow Blow. The spectral arrow left my hands, leaving a sense of power behind. I was about to kill a slime at the hunting grounds when a…

"Thunder Bolt!"

Interrupted my train of focus. It made my arrow blow dissolve into nothing while the cruel mage took the items that were supposed to be mine. I watched in envy as he picked up a pan lid and wielded it.

"Aww does the little baby want a tissue?" The mage called out mockingly. "How about this?" the mage cruelly struck my bow with his Mithril Wand and broke it, leaving splinters in my arm.

I watched in pure anger as the mage continued to laugh. My blue eyes turned evil violet as I swore that one day I would get revenge….

My name is Lurin Riryinthas and I will destroy all those not bowmen. Especially the Ice/Lightning Mages.

-Normal POV, Karo-

Karo was walking around Henesys, wearing a brown bamboo hat that used to be her little brother's. She looked around, seeing all the familiar faces and even some new ones.

"I remember….the level 70~90s looked so strong…but now they look so weak…" Karo muttered. "Why are they here when they're supposed to be in the new continent?"

"It's so fun watching these noobs run around killing weaklings." A warrior laughed mockingly.

"I know right Syndicate?" The mage next to him said.

There was a group of so called 'Pros' at the hunting grounds. The same mage that had laughed was holding a black evil sack in his hands. Karo could see the words "Crimson Balrog" on the sack. Instantly, Karo started muttering a few lines of elfish she has read in a book.

As the mage opened the sack and 10 crimson balrogs popped out, Karo summoned the shield she had been chanting. "Perfect Defense(1)!" and prevented the 10~30s from any harm.

"What the fuck?" Syndicate, the Warrior, cried out. "Run!"

Karo watched in satisfaction as they ran away from the hunting grounds. She stepped through the barrier, still leaving it up, and yelled "Terminar (2)!" and with that, the hunting grounds filled with white light and then the crimson balrogs crumbled to dust.

All the 10-30s looked on in amazement as Karo singlehandedly took on 10 balrogs at once. Among those 10-30s was a black haired youth by the name of Ryden. Karo dusted herself off and waved to the people she saved. She was known throughout Victoria Island.

"Hey, That's the Savior the 70~100s keep telling us about! I didn't think she existed!" A newly Cleric just said. "I hope to be good in her eyes someday!"

"I know, I do too!" A hunter commented.

In the crowd, a person in a cloak could be seen. His purple eyes glinted in the light and a smirk was visible on his face. Karo was sitting on the top of a hut (A/N: Ya know….the one on the bottom row….) and reading one of her mastery books. The man walked away from the Hunting Grounds, ignored by everyone….Except a certain amber haired sniper (A/N: To the people who read Revolt; You should know him!). The man with amber hair walked along slowly, keeping a watchful eye on cloaked figure.

Karo started chatting with her friend, Rihn Shinata. They were talking about things no one could understand…..But what they didn't know was that it was a secret code for something VERY important to Karo's Guild, Silent Sound, and the whole guild alliance, Last Heroes. And it meant…..

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Want more chapters, Gotta review!**

**Polls: Karo's pairing.**

**Rysdale Tales**

**Kora Staria**

**Ligun Nororu**

**Sarthe ****Mionette**

**Vote for who gets Karo! And you can recommend characters. TELL YOU FRIENDS PEOPLE, MORE REVIEWS MEAN MORE CHAPTERS!**

**(1): ****Perfect Defense: A Savior Protection Spell, it can only be broken by a darke arte. **

**(2) Terminar: To End in Spanish. A Holy spell, it is normally used to finish a battle. Can be negated by a strong defense, a darke protection spell or a darke arte**


	3. Sikara Kirara, The Demon of Blood

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own MapleStory nor The plot of the Agents and some characters.**

"Er lan shi do ee ka ke Zakum e na te sho Kora." Karo muttered. _Kora was at Zakum, as we suspected._

"Ta kas eh hateshi ku tehet she." Rihn said. _So he has betrayed us after all._

They had a lead that Kora, leader of Crimson Demon, was having another line of "classes" called the Dark Path manipulate monsters and bosses. By going to Zakum, they had proved it, but still needed to find the main citadel. As they had also suspected, Gault Isentryx was also involved with the evil doing of Crimson Demon, as a mercenary.

Currently, Sarthe, Leader of Only Hope, has invited a boy named Ryuuja Shinjou into the guild, and also into the alliance of "Last Heroes". Also, at the same moment, a Jr. Master of Last Hope, Merth, had invited a boy by the name of Ryden and a girl named Roxi in. Karo had invited a young, aspired mage by the name of Arvina Shiara.

Karo stood up. "I have some other business to do Rihn. Make sure Silent Sound stays safe." And without another word, she disappeared.

Rihn also stood up, and left to the citadel of Silent Sound, otherwise known as the Genesis. Silent Sound was the code name for Genesis, as they can't have their identity escaping.

**Inside SleepyWood**

"Ugh." Ryuuja grunted as he was rudely thrown back into a tree by one of Kora's 4 Great Members.

"Now, are you willing to come with us or face death?" The Great Member said.

"I -" Ryuuja started, but was cut off by someone arriving in front of him via teleport.

"So we meet again Sikara Kirara." The other, showed as a boy, said.

"Rifiru Sage, the Ray of Light… We meet once again." Sikara scowled.

"I have no time to deal with you. I'll take the boy and leave." Rifiru said.

Rifiru reaches for Ryuuja, but Sikara interrupted him.

"You're not leaving without a fight." Sikara remarked with a bloodthirsty and snide grin.

"I don't have time to get rid of you." Rifiru growled.

"Too bad, you'll have to face me anyway!" The Daemon Prince yelled.

"Hmph." Rifiru scowled. _'Karo'll be disappointed at me, but this imbecile forced me too.'_

Sikara rushed at Rifiru, his ebony blade dotted with the blood of countless who had fallen to him. The malicious blade emitted a dark aura, with it's rotten scent of blood and the hissing snake coiled around the blade.

"Blood Bath!" Sikara grinned a fanged, demented smile as his blade shot out at amazingly high speeds at Rifiru.

"Invincible." Rifiru stated as his staff revealed itself.

Rifiru's staff was a long black cane with a red orb floating the mouth. It was covered with a demonic red aura.

Ryuuja was open-mouthed at this sight. One, Rifiru's staff seemed evil, almost...demonic. The fact that a MAGE was holding ground against a warrior was shocking and that this "Sikara Kirara" was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Holy Arrow." Rifiru casting the simple arte.

The shaft of light appeared as he pulled back the "bowstring" and let it go. It bounced harmlessly off of Kirara's armor.

"You think that child play will kill me?" Kirara smirked.

"_Thunderbolt!_" someone shouted as the lightning crashed onto Kirara, but he escaped, fairly unscathed.

"Rihn Shinata, Thunder's Frost, you finally join the party." Rifiru dryly commented.

"Shut it Rif." Rihn retorted, her famous temper showing for a minor second.

Rihn had short brown hair and dark eyes. She gripped an Iceburg Staff, a legendary magician weapon that increases the Ice/Lightning's ice powers to the fullest.

"Ready Rif?" Rihn asked.

"Ready." Rifiru remarked.

"_**HEAVENLAPSE!**_" They both shouted.

The orb of light formed in Rifiru's hands as an orb of ice appeared in Rihn's hands. Both orbs shot off into the sky and then a ray of light crashed into Kirara. When the light subsided, Kirara was gone and there were scorch marks everywhere.

"Kirara escaped." Rifiru scowled.

"That coward." Rihn said.

A blonde haired archer appeared in the clearing. By the looks of his Olympus and Kismet robe, he was level 50.

"Phoenix, you finally show up?" Rifiru said dryly.

"Well, an old lady asked me to help her take her groceries home, so I couldn't refuse." Zeraion Phoenix said.

"You're such a liar Phoenix." Rihn rolled her eyes.

"It's true." Zeraion insisted.

"Just bring the kid back to base." Rifiru muttered.

"Gotcha." Zeraion said and made his way with Ryuuja to the Henesys Market.

"Huh? This is just a shortcut to the other side of the Market." Ryuuja questioned.

"No, that door is a short cut; this door is the way to the citadel." Zeraion said.

They entered. What greeted them is a giant ivory shining castle with emblems of a sword with white wings coming out of it's hilt and wrapping around it. The secondary, more popular emblem was an eighth music note with a mini X next to it.

"Wow." Ryuuja mustered to get out.

"Yea, I know." Phoenix stated.

"So, Rath, what should we do… I mean, we need to recruit." Karo said.

"Your decision. It is your guild Karo." Rathias Gardner replied, his eyes not moving from his book.

"Excellent advice Rathias." Karo rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Gardner replied dryly.

"Shut it Rathias, I'm thinking." Karo muttered.

Currently, they were seated at the meeting room table, multiple papers in front of Karo, all with unreadable scribbles and writing on them. Karo sighed and closed her eyes, thinking.

"I wonder…. No….. Rathias, help me think, why won't 'cha?" Karo sighed, massaging her forehead.

"You sure Ms. 'I'm the best player in Bera'?" Rathias dryly asked.

"Shut up Rathias…" Karo grumbled.

"Oh fine, if you say so Karaien S. 'Staria'" Rathias said.

"You know I no longer go by that address anymore." Karo retorted.

They were interrupted by a lower rank Thief reporting that the crew had arrived.

"Phoenix, what took so long." Karo demanded in a slightly lesser tone, but still fierce.

"Well, I got lost in the forest so…" Zeraion bluffed again.

"What? That's totally different from what you told us!" Rihn shouted at him, her famous temper coming into play.

"Maybe it is." Zeraion muttered.

"Calm down, you're both acting like children." Karo sighed, "Phoenix, how's the problem with Gault?"

A man named Gault Isentryx was training bowmen, but Karo had suspicions, along with the rest of the younger crew. Delinia Arklanser, Natalia Arundale, Rysdale Tales, Traphes Igzarion and Zeraion were the captains of the "training". Gardner had also found the _Necromantica_ in Gault's room.

"Not good." He replied.

"Then that means we'll have to train harder." Gardner said.

"Aw c'mon, it's hard enough with Master Athena." Zeraion complained as Karo chuckled.

"Then you defiantly don't want to train with me." Karo added in, chuckling.

"No, you defiantly don't." Rifiru muttered.

"You're a riot Rif." Karo dryly muttered.

Both Karo and Rifiru stood up and went outside to a large field.

"Looks like it's time for them to train….again…" Rihn sighed.

"Well, that will be good experience for you Phoenix, and you too kid." Gardner referred to Zeraion and Ryuuja, "Watch two masters at their jobs battle."

"Wow…" Ryuuja murmured.

"Well, if you say so Gardner." Zeraion answered.

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**I think the characters from Revolt of the Archers might be OOC…. I think.**

**My first battle scene ^^! Yay!**


End file.
